Seven Deadly Sins
by Chel 90210
Summary: Pride, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, and Gluttony. This is a series of Klaroline one-shots based on the seven deadly sins. Rated 'M'.
1. Pride

**Pride**

Pride: _An over high opinion of oneself; exaggerated self-esteem; conceit, arrogance, vanity, self-satisfaction._

Klaus Mikaelson was more than your average American. At the age of twenty-five he was the CEO of a major law firm in New York City. No doubt, he was good at his job, but the arrogance that man had was enough to drive anyone mad.

There was a rumor that he didn't even use toilet paper to _wipe his own ass_ – he had someone do it for him. And THE Klaus Mikaelson was going to be here tonight.

Caroline had promised herself she wouldn't get caught up in all the hype of the twenty-five year old bachelor's appearance at the _Wine Tasting Gala_ and _Art Show _tonight. After all, most people that attended these events were either retired, married or gay.

But word had reached the ears of Caroline's boss that Klaus was a man of many interests. A _straight _man, Caroline had to remind him.

The evening started at about seven o' clock and Caroline, the woman in charge of it all stood at the entrance ready to welcome the guests. People started pouring in and Caroline gracefully greeted them with poise and politeness.

At about seven thirty, all the people that were lined up outside to see the aristocrats of New York come through. They immediately went mad over the next limo that was pulling up.

This was indeed Klaus Mikaelson.

The man stepped out of the limo arrogantly. He fixed his untouched necktie, straightened his dry cleaned suit, and brushed off the nonexistent lint. He smirked at some of the woman reaching out to him but instead of stopping to greet them, like any other decent person would do he walked straight towards the entrance.

Towards Caroline.

As he approached he took notice of the exquisite woman standing in front of him. He winked at her and without another look, he walked inside.

Klaus roamed around the place, greeting many people. He boasted about all of his accomplishments. He graduated high school at the age of sixteen; he went to both Harvard and Yale and was of course a CEO of a law firm_. Everyone_ knew that.

The wine tasting began and was also accompanied with live entertainment and displays of art. He found the blonde mistress standing near a painting with a clipboard in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"Beautiful painting." He mused to her. "Almost as beautiful as _you are_, love." She ignored his cliché.

_He must use this line on every woman._

"And who are you?" She turned to him. _Of course she knew who he was. _

He looked at her confused. How was she unaware of _who he was? _He was Klaus Mikaelson. _Everyone _knew him.

"I believe you _know_ who I am, but I'm afraid I don't know you're name?" He was immediately intrigued with the woman. He made a promise to himself that he would get her alone tonight and she would _never forget his name._

"Caroline Forbes." She was short with him. "And I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She turned her heels and walked away from him. No matter how much she told herself no, she couldn't deny how beautiful he was.

He went after her, refusing to give up. No woman every turned Klaus Mikaelson down. He refused to let her take away his _pride. _She continued to walk past all of the art and entertainment and Klaus continued to follow her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Stop following me!" She said pointing her finger at him

He only smirked at her and without a word kept walking towards her until her back hit against the wall. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson, _love. _I can do what I want. I can talk to who I want, manipulate whomever I want and I can certainly _fuck _whomever I want. And love?" She looked up at him with anger as if she was going to push him away at any moment.

"I want you to _fuck me. _I _will _have you."

Caroline didn't get the chance to speak and Klaus's lips came crashing down onto hers. She tried to fight him, but her mind and body were at odds with one another. She knew what she wanted to do, but she desired something else.

He began to kiss down her neck and on her collarbone. She moaned in response to his touch. "Let's go somewhere else." He whispered not wanting to display public affection out in public. _Not that he would really mind._

Caroline nodded taking him by the hand and led him near a janitor's closet. Once inside, she locked the door and her hands were all over him. He hungrily kissed every inch of her, taking his time to _woo_ her in. There was something he wanted from this sweet little woman and it _wasn't _sex.

"I want you to suck my cock." He whispered in between kisses. Caroline nodded and placed her hands on Klaus's belt buckle in one quick motion pulled his dress pants down so that he was only in his silk jet-black boxers.

He silently tried to keep his eyes on the prize as she meddled with his _expensive clothes. _He didn't like when people touched his things, but tonight he would make an exception for her.

She teased him and she groped him through his boxers, making Klaus even more eager to feel her lips on his cock. Impatient, Klaus ripped them off and smirked at Caroline. That only turned her on more.

She happily obliged and got down on her knees. Caroline took the tip in her mouth and began to tease it with her tongue; Klaus threw his head back in pleasure and in need of her mouth going deeper in him.

He placed his hands on her perfect blonde hair and guided the rest of her mouth down his length.

She bobbed her head in and out; _fast, _just like he liked it and Klaus was lost in pleasure. Caroline used one hand to stroke the shaft and she focused the other on his _other parts. _

"Yes, yes –Caroline – Fuck." She continued at the same pace making his climax come closer. The sound of his voice encouraged her, turning her on even more than she was before.

She slowed down a bit, teasing him because she knew he was close. But instead of stopping her, he urged her to keep going and she did.

This time she sucked him as hard as she could and before she knew it, Klaus was screaming out her name in orgasm. She took him fully in her sweet little mouth and swallowed.

She stood up and leaned in to kiss Klaus, but he backed away.

"Woah, love, slow down." He put his hands up backing away from her and Caroline looked at him confused. "I don't fuck women in a janitor's closet." He scolded her.

Caroline stood still. Shocked at what this man was saying to her. Had she gotten the wrong impression? "I thoug –"

Klaus interrupted her. "Thought what? That we were really going to have sex? You are a sexy little thing love, but I'm Klaus Mikaelson. I got what I wanted and now I'm done."

He opened the door to the janitor's closet slamming it in Caroline's face before she could get out herself.

_Arrogant bastard._

* * *

_**What did you guys think? Let me know! :)**  
_


	2. Greed

**Here's part two! I will remind you guys that each of these sins are different stories and different scenarios! Please review at the end of each chapter! And maybe if you guys like one of the deadly sins enough, I can turn it into a full story. It's up to you guys!**

* * *

**Greed**

_Greed – a selfish and excessive desire for more of something than is needed_

He took his coffee black and his eggs over easy. The newspaper was always opened to the business section and was neatly laid out before him on his right. He came through his bedroom at 6:03 a.m. every morning. Klaus was punctual and relied on schedules to get him through the day.

He was a man that had too much money, but didn't have anything to spend it on. No one would deny how hard of a worker he was and how dedicated he was to his job. The only gray cloud that hung over his perfect little head was _greed._

He made no donations or participated in any charities. But his greed fell deeper than money. He did more than just own inanimate objects. He possessed his company and the _people. _

Among all of his possessions, his favorite was his housemaid. She was fairly new and he hired her off the street. With the money that he offered her, she _couldn't_ say no. He had not the slightest clue if she knew what Lysol or a dust pan was, but he didn't care. _He wanted to own her, take her and make her his._

She was an impressive woman and never hesitated to do anything he asked. Hell she even wore the uniform that he told her to wear. He had initially been joking about it, but she complied. Now, he would never let her take it off.

The simple black and white silk clung to her tight little body like milk. The stockings she wore were connected to a garter that was _easily _ little tease sauntered around the house swaying her hips, bending over and even bumping into him on occasion.

It was only a matter of time before he would hike that little uniform up and take her anywhere and _everywhere._

In the two months that Caroline worked for Mr. Mikaelson, she learned that Saturday's were the easiest. It was mostly because Klaus was hardly around and she didn't have much to do. Even when he did stay, he still wasn't a strict as he was during the week.

Klaus silently ate his breakfast a little later than usual today. He wasn't wearing his usual attire and instead opted for a pair of boxers and a white V-neck shirt. He hadn't showered yet and there was stubble on his face from not shaving.

Caroline walked into his bedroom and collected the laundry, made his bed and swept the floor and by 8:30 a.m. Klaus was no where to be found.

_Odd. _She thought, but didn't question him. He _was_ her boss after all.

She finished up her morning chores and decided to take a ten-minute break before she would start lunch. The heels he made her wear were digging at her feet and she reached down to pull one of them off, but was interrupted by the sound of Mr. Mikaelson's demanding voice.

"I don't pay you to sit, Caroline." He stood in front of her, with only a white towel hanging around his waist. Her faced flushed a bright crimson at the sight of him.

Everything about him screamed _fuck me, _but she suppressed her dirty thoughts about him because she knew how inappropriate it was to react the way she did to him.

She scrambled to get onto her feet. "I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson. It won't happen again." She was pleading with him. There was no way she could lose this job, he paid her too well for her to get fired over _sitting. _

"You're right it _won't _happen again." He walked towards her keeping one hand on his towel and the other lazily at his side. "Come into my office. There are things we need to discuss."

He brushed past her, _still _in his towel and walked straight into his office.

"Mr. Mikaelson, you're not dressed. This is hardly proper." She looked at him mortified, but secretly grateful at the same time because now she could admire his attractive physique.

He sat at his desk and pulled out his laptop, clearly ignoring her comment.

"Caroline, I need you memorize my schedule for next week." He pulled up a file that held his entire schedule and Caroline looked at it, like he asked.

Without a thought, Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's lower back and right above her ass. He could feel Caroline tense next to him. He rambled on about how his whole meal schedule would change and talked about what clothes he would need dry-cleaned and pressed.

It was all a diversion because the only thing he could focus on was his hand going lower.

Caroline remained next to him indifferently. She made no attempt to encourage or stop him, but was simply waiting for what he was going to do.

Klaus boldly let his hand fall lower and was now rested on her ass. Her breathing was becoming slow and shallow anticipating his every move.

Klaus took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away and let his hand then fall on her thigh. He played with the straps that hooked her stockings to her garter. She then stood up and fully faced him, not speaking but allowing him full access to her.

From his seated position, he took both of his hands and ran them along her thighs. Caroline's legs began to feel rubbery at his touch. And he _barely even did anything. _

He allowed one of his hands to roam towards her center core and slipped it in between her black lacy thong. Her head fell back at his touch.

He stimulated her clit with his finger, looking up at her to see her reaction. He smirked at her and decided to fully take _possession _of her being the _greedy _man that he was.

He stood up allowing his towel to drop to the floor.

Caroline had no time to react before Klaus cleared off his entire desk with one quick motion. He lifted her by the hips and placed her on top. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in.

"Fuck –Caroline. You're so sexy." He dipped his head down and kissed along her jaw and neck. Caroline moaned in response. She didn't know what was happening and she didn't care. All she knew was that _it was happening._

Her heels dug into his back as he nipped and teased her. He pulled down her silk uniform so only her breasts were exposed and made sure to give special attention to each one.

"_Mine." _He mumbled in between each kiss and bite. She was absolutely sure she would bruise by tomorrow, but she didn't care.

_She wanted to bruise _because she wanted to remember this exact moment with him.

He hiked up her skirt and ripped her thong from her petite little body. He teased her clit with his fingers, testing out the water before he slipped two fingers inside her.

Caroline felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as she cried out in pleasure. "_Mine." _He said again. "You're only _mine, _say it Caroline."

"Yours, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm yours." She felt a familiar feeling start to build up in her lower tummy, but before she reached her climax, Klaus pulled his fingers out.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I won't allow what's _mine _to have an orgasm by anything but my cock."

She shivered at his words and Klaus's lips met hers as he thrust himself into her with one quick motion. Caroline placed her hands above her head, holding herself in place as his thrusts became deeper and deeper.

"Oh, Mr. Mikaelson. _Please." _She begged. "_I'm yours. Please, I am yours." _She encouraged him to ride her harder.

Klaus feared that he would finish too soon, but could see that Caroline was starting to reach her climax as well. He gripped onto her waist as she mumbled _Mr. Mikaelson, Mr. Mikaelson, Mr. Mikaelson _over and over again.

He then felt a familiar more intense feeling arise from him and he could see it in Caroline's to.

"Come for me, Caroline." He said just as both of their orgasms hit simultaneously. They rode it out feverishly and hard until they both came down for their high.

He pulled out of her admired her _freshly fucked_ look that was smug on her face.

She hoisted herself off the desk and pulled her dress down. Klaus stared at her as she left her breasts exposed allowing him one last peak before she whipped around walking out of his office with only the sound of her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

* * *

**Review? Thoughts?**


	3. Lust

**Lust**

_Lust - a very strong sexual desire._

The first time he saw Caroline, Elijah had not known her. In fact, she did not know Klaus either. He saw her from afar shopping in a lingerie store. It was purely coincidence that he was passing it. He didn't intentionally go to _lingerie stores. _He stopped in front of the glass to peek in.

'People watching' wasn't a hobby of his. But at the sight of her lingering fingers on each item could easily entertain him for days She picked up a few bras each with a matching thong and proceeded to glance around the store.

She knew her exact size therefore she knew there was no need to try anything on. Walking towards the front of the store her eyes made contact with a man staring in the window. She paused and admired his features.

He briefly looked shocked that she caught him peeping, but it quickly faded and was turned into a smirk.

The second time they met was not in any way in which Klaus had pictured it. Instead of pressing her body against the wall and throwing her over the couch, she was with Elijah. Hand in hand with his dear little, lingerie loving Caroline. She was far more surprised to see him than he was. He however, reacted calmly.

"Have you met him before?" Elijah had asked her and she told him she hadn't. It was a true statement, but it felt like a lie. _Did eye fucking count as meeting?_

"Well my dear. This is Niklaus my brother." Klaus extended his hand and Caroline shakily took it. He placed a kiss on it letting his lips linger a little longer than he should have.

"What a pleasure to meet you, _Caroline." _Her name rolled off his lips like honey. She instantly felt flushed, weak and turned on all at the same time. Elijah wasn't capable of this lustrous effect.

"Likewise." She tried to ignore her immediate attraction to him. Slipping her hand away she turned on her heels and left the room. Closing the bathroom door behind her she placed her hand on her erratic heartbeat. There was no way one man could affect her like this.

She continued to see Elijah. He was easy going, sweet and well –_predictable. _There was a point in her life where she wanted that. She wanted to be in control and never have to guess what was happening next. She knew it sounded bad, but she was _bored. _

She didn't want that anymore though. She wanted fire, heat and passion. She wanted to wake up everyday not knowing what was going to happen next. Elijah could see this imbalance and instead of speaking to her about it, he tried in many ways to reel her back in. It was only making their situation worse.

Caroline confided in Klaus about her relationship. He would listen and hang on every word that she said. Caroline couldn't have been more thrilled to have a friend like him. Elijah wasn't fond of it, but would never dare to disturb Caroline's happiness. He knew she held little of that and he was the sole cause.

Elijah and Caroline had been together for a year now and he was often out of town away on business. Caroline had often taken Klaus shopping, but in an attempt to mend a fight between her and Elijah, Caroline took Klaus on a different type of shopping with her.

They walked into the same lingerie store that he had first set eyes on her. They both said nothing, but knew exactly about this place. The store was almost empty and there was one employee working who looked as if she paid no attention to anyone.

Klaus followed her around, not looking at the lingerie and imagining her in it because he did that many times before. He was instead watching her movements, hands and body language.

He found himself purposely stand close to her at times inhaling her beautiful scent when Elijah wasn't around. She never pulled away from him; he knew she wanted it to. It was a way for him to feel like he was with her

She picked up a few things and proceeded to walk towards the dressing room all the way in the back of the store. Klaus took a seat right outside her door and propped his arm over the top edge.

He heard her bustling around inside the room with the hangers the lingerie she picked out. He heard the movements stop and he called out to her. "You okay in there Caroline?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure if he's going to like this one." She sounded concerned. He knew she truly wasn't.

"Let me see it." Klaus offered boldly. Never had they crossed this barrier in their relationship before. It had always been platonic, nothing weird about it. Their thoughts were full of lust, but neither had ever acted upon it.

They both knew it was a matter of time. It was like a magnet connecting, each of them a polar opposite. A positive and a negative being completely and irrevocably incapable of staying away once they came close.

Caroline hesitated for a moment. Her conscious told her this wasn't right. Every moral in the book told her this wasn't right. She slid the curtain over to one side and revealed herself to Klaus.

She stood in front of him with a matching red lace bra and thong. It was connected to a garter that held her thin pantyhose in place. Klaus's mouth went dry. His hand tightened around the couch and he closed his eyes trying to prevent the bulge that was already there from getting bigger.

Caroline immediately felt self-conscious. She knew it wasn't a good idea. Her lustful thoughts and presumptions of him had been false. Caroline realized that she had just made a complete ass out of herself.

"Caroline I need to leave. This was not a good idea. I'll see you later." He left the dressing room in a flash. Leaving Caroline in a frozen state. _What had she done? _

Caroline was convinced that he would go to Elijah. She was nervous the rest of the week. She was waiting for Elijah to say something, to yell, to scream and accuse. He said nothing.

Klaus had told Elijah nothing. Instead his every waking thought was filled with Caroline in that red lingerie get up. He wondered if she had bought it and secretly hoped that she did.

A year and a half gone by and Elijah was never around. He always was out on a _business trip _of some sort. Caroline was convinced he was cheating and a part of her hoped that he was. It would be a way out without making her look like the bad guy.

He left her that morning without as much as an indication of where he was going. She didn't care in the least. She invited Klaus over for lunch wearing only a robe that held a _familiar_ red lingerie set underneath.

She didn't plan on seducing Klaus. It was initially for Elijah to remind him of the night that she had first worn it for him. He declined her almost immediately before leaving.

She initially had intentions of putting clothes on, but was too distracted with making lunch and simply _forgot._

He walked inside, without ringing the doorbell. She was used to it. He looked at her oddly in her robe and she shrugged her shoulders walking straight past him to set the table.

Their entire lunch was full of nothing but silence and awkwardness. Klaus's mind was racing and Caroline was just distracted. She finished her lunch first roughly pushing back her seat to head over towards the sink.

He knew something was bothering her, but still he remained quiet. She washed all of the dishes she used to cook with and walked back over to the table to take Klaus's plate. He was clearly not finished and grabbed Caroline's wrist in the process of her trying to take it.

"What's up your ass?" He asked her. "You've been in a foul mood since I got here." He called her out on it.

"I'm _fine." _She said. "Give me your dish." She looked at him sternly.

"I'm not done eating." He told her gripping harder onto her wrist.

"Yes you are." She reached with her other hand to grab the plate, but he grabbed that one to. He stood up with his hands still locked around her wrist, peering down at her.

He looked deeply into her eyes and asked her again. "What's up your ass?"

She ignored his comment childishly and turned her head to one side refusing to look at him.

"Stop acting like a child Caroline and tell me." He berated her. Caroline roughly tried to pull her wrists out of his grasp. Klaus only held on tighter ceasing her movements. She was starting to piss him off now.

"Caroline stop." He told her, but like any woman she refused to listen. Now deciding to kick and thrash her body. Klaus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her over to the couch and roughly threw her down.

In the process her robe that was once tightly fastened around her body was now hanging off her shoulder on both sides exposing a familiar red lace bra.

He balled his hands into fists, now genuinely pissed and now ready to leave before he did something they would both regret. He turned his back towards her and went towards the front door, but was ceased by her angelic voice.

"Wait." She said to him. He released his hand from the doorknob, heard the drop of her robe and turned around to face her. She stood before him in the same red lacy get up that she had worn for him months before.

This time he decided that he wasn't going to leave her stranded.

* * *

I'm so evil! There's a **part 2** to this! PLEASE **review if you want a fast chapter!**


	4. Lust - Part 2

**Lust**

_**Part 2**_

_"Wait." She said to him. He released his hand from the doorknob, heard the drop of her robe and turned around to face her. She stood before him in the same red lacy get up that she had worn for him months before._

_This time he decided that he wasn't going to leave her stranded._

Neither of them spoke. They stood there for what felt like hours and stared at each other. Caroline looked up at Klaus from underneath her eyelashes begging him to make a move.

They both simultaneously took a step forward and paused. "Klaus –_I" _

He took three long strides and wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other on the back of her neck and silenced her with his lips. Caroline was hesitant at first, but she swore as soon as his lips met hers she felt a surge of electricity flow through her.

Her once dangling arms found their way into Klaus's hair pulling on it to bring him closer. A moan escaped his lips and gave her the confidence she needed to keep going.

Nothing in this very moment mattered more than what was right in front of her. One kiss suddenly made everything clear. He was what she needed all along. It was always him. Elijah had never made her feel this way with such a simple gesture.

Klaus removed his hand from around the back of her neck and joined it with the other around her waist. He hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. Her hair cascaded onto Klaus's shoulder as she deepened the kiss on top of him.

"I need you right _now._" Caroline's voice was strained. She could barely make out a coherent sentence.

"I will not make love to you here Caroline." She pulled away and looked at him questioningly. She didn't understand.

Without giving her a response, he swung her around and carried her bridal style up the stairs of her home. He kicked the door of the guest room open and placed Caroline on the bed.

He admired how beautiful she looked displayed before him. Her blonde hair was blown out all around her and the sight of her in red lingerie was enough to make him spontaneously combust.

He crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. He gently moved his hands lightly over her entire body. Chills ran up her back at his touch. He kissed along her jawline and felt her back arch.

Never before had she been touched like this.

He nibbled along her collarbone and placed his hands near her breasts and began to draw slow, taunting circles by them with his fingers. Her moans were begging him to touch her and he couldn't deny her what she desired.

Her unhooked her bra with one hand and released her breasts from their hold. Her bra was off in seconds exposing two perky breasts. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples lightly sucking on it as he massaged the other with his hand.

He took his mouth off of her and began to kiss down her flat stomach while keeping both hands in full attention to her breasts. She felt nothing but desire deep into her lower belly as he went lower and lower.

Never had she been kissed down there.

He used his teeth to pull of her red lace thong and Caroline was saddened by the loss of his strong hands and he pulled it passed her knees. She was only momentarily upset. Before she could protest, his tongue was darting in between her legs.

She spread her legs apart allowing him further access in to her center. She cried out in pure ecstasy as she felt her first orgasm build up.

"Klaus –Klaus –_please." _She begged him for release.

He gladly complied slipping two fingers inside of her tight core, curling his fingers up to bring her there faster. Her entire body was quickly overcome as her orgasm came over her. She cried out his name and he increased the pace of his tongue and fingers in response to her sounds.

Nothing was more exciting to him than to see the woman that he fell in love with orgasm right before him.

Her body was still in shock from the first orgasm and shehe didn't have time to comprehend Klaus positioning himself in front of her.

_When did he take his clothes off? _She was so out of it, she didn't even realize.

Her looked down at her giving her a quick reassuring nod before he filled himself inside of her.

He slowly thrust inside and out. Each of their movements were in sync. He gripped onto her waist hitting her in the right spot each time.

Caroline then decided to take matters into her own hands. She flipped them over so she was on top of Klaus. He was on his back and she was directly on top. He kept his hands around her waist as she rolled her hips back and forth.

Klaus moaned out her name encouraging her to go faster –throwing everything he was planning to do out the door. His hands ran along her back up her shoulders and around her ass, touching her in every way possible.

"I think I'm getting close." He told her. She could feel it too.

Before she could respond she was overtaken with her second orgasm and Klaus joined her shortly after.

After, they both laid there in silence thinking about what they had just done. The sins they just committed dawned on both of them, but regret was not one of those feelings.

_It was lust._

* * *

**Review! **** Thank you guys for your responses! Wrath is the next chapter! Give me some ideas!**


	5. Wrath

**Wrath**

_Wrath- extreme anger_

Caroline waited patiently inside of Klaus's apartment, collar in tact and in a black bra and panties just as he commanded. She knew what she was getting into when she signed the contract with Klaus.

She was a plaything, a toy and nothing more. How dare her get jealous of him with his arms around another woman? The green-eyed monster came out when Klaus left her side at the art gala to speak to the woman.

Caroline didn't think of the consequences of her actions when she decided to flirt with not only another man, but with his _brother. _

Elijah had always watched her from afar with a keen eye. He knew she deserved better than Klaus, but respected what they both wanted with their life. Caroline laid her arm across Elijah's chest.

She smiled at everything he spoke making sure Klaus was listening to every melodic sound of her voice.

He ignored it. He would never give her the satisfaction of seeing his wrath in front of all these people. She broke the most important rule in their agreement.

_Rule Number 36: This relationship is monogamous. You are only mine and I will not share. _Caroline recited the rule over and over in her head because she knew Klaus would want her to say it.

The rule didn't say that _he _could break the rule, but he was Klaus and he did as he pleased.

The front door opened and Caroline swore she could hear his chest rumble. He slammed the door causing Caroline to jump. Her already high blood pressure was now soaring through the roof at his presence.

He didn't acknowledge her, but instead walked passed her. He went straight towards the _Black Room _or as some of his women called it _The Room of Pain. _

She took the initiative to follow him, not questioning because she didn't want to worsen her punishment. She stepped into the room and took in her surroundings. There was no bed and nothing looked as if it would be comforting. Pleasurable, _yes_, but comforting _no_.

She remained at the entrance and watched Klaus carefully as he ran his hands across the leather whips, riding crops and various other toys that he enjoyed to play with. He abruptly stopped and turned around to face Caroline.

He still didn't speak, but pointed towards the bench where he motioned Caroline to lay across. She didn't not hesitate at his silent request and quickly bent over at the bench. Her ass was now ready for him.

She waited a few minutes while Klaus decided what he wanted to use first. He opted for the black riding crop and stood behind Caroline. That's when he finally spoke.

"This is punishment Caroline. I'm going to whip you with my toy until you've recited _Rule Number 36 _fifty times and maybe if you're a good girl I will allow you to pleasure me." His voice was stern and menacing.

Caroline quivered at the idea of being able to pleasure him. She would do whatever he said to get there.

"You may begin _love." _He lightly smacked her across her ass letting her begin her sentence.

"_This relationship is monogamous. I am only yours and you will not share." _With each recite of the rule he whipped her once. Caroline flinched at the pain, but it was then followed by a pleasure that she would not allow Klaus to see.

""_This relationship is monogamous. I am only yours and you will not share."_

She recited it again and the flick of his wrist moved faster at the sound of her strained voice. He was now doubling his punishment.

Once Caroline reached thirty, her words were no longer coherent. _"Th- Th- This relation- relationship i- i- is mon- monogamous. I am on- onl- only yours and yo –you will n- no- not share." _

Her voice was no longer able to form words; her mind and body were no longer walking along the same path. Her mind told her it was wrong, but her body responded by begging for more. She was wet and Klaus could sense it.

_"Caroline." _He leaned in and whispered in her ear and she continued to recite her punishment.

"I know this turns you on _love. _I know what this does to you." His took one of his hands and slipped it in between her ran his hand from her opening to her clit and Caroline screamed in pleasure.

"Not today, Caroline." He told her. "You are being punished and I've realized that you're enjoying this more than I would like you to."

After she finished her punishment he urged her to stand up. Klaus then lead her to _The Recovery Room _and allowed her a few moments to ice her backend.

About twenty minutes later, he called Caroline back into _The Black Room. _This time, he wasn't alone. She knew her punishment wasn't enough for him, but she was not expecting this.

Before her stood the same woman he was flirting with at the art gala. Caroline did not speak because she had already feared the worst. And it was happening right in front of her.

"Caroline since you _enjoyed _your last punishment, I decided that this time around you will not have that same pleasure."

She stood there frozen as Klaus walked in front of the girl. He unzipped her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground. He stood behind her and began to kiss her neck. The woman moaned his name with every kiss.

Klaus then turned his head to Caroline for a moment and said; "You _will watch_ me make love to this woman." His hands roamed her breasts and fell below her navel.

Caroline was enraged, but knew there was nothing she could do. His fingers slid into her folds and the woman threw her head back onto Klaus's shoulder.

He then spun her around and began to kiss her mouth. Caroline's platonic face scrunched in disgust. If she was jealous before, it was five thousands times worse now.

He laid her on the floor and continued to caress and run his hands along the woman's body. He kissed her neck as he slipped inside her. He went slowly, allowing Caroline to take in every second of her punishment.

The woman cried out his name and all Caroline wanted to do was cut out her voice box. _Klaus was hers._

She could tell he was getting close to his release and soon after the woman finished Klaus screamed out Caroline's name as he pulled out. Both the woman and Caroline were shocked.

Caroline's smirked knowing that even though he was with another woman, she knew who he was thinking about the entire time.

He let the woman go and went over towards Caroline. He grabbed her by the face and began shaking her. She didn't understand or know what he was trying to do.

"Caroline, Caroline Caroline..." She heard him say her name over and over again. All of a sudden Caroline opened her eyes and she was not longer in _The Back Room. _She was inside her house, in her bed with Klaus, _her husband. _

It had been a dream.

"Are you alright love?" He held Caroline in his arms placing feathery kisses along her neck.

"Yeah, I am." She said still in shock from the dream she just had.

Klaus brushed back her hair and looked her straight in the eyes. "Bad dream?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"No. It was a fantastic dream, actually." She smirked at the outcome. She knew she would always be his.

* * *

**Review! Suggestions for Sloth? Gluttony? Envy?**


	6. Sloth

**Sloth**

_Sloth – laziness, negligence, indifference_

It was Tuesday afternoon. Klaus pulled parked his car in the driveway of their four bedroom, picket fenced house. It felt like the same routine everyday. Nothing new, nothing different.

His marriage was starting to become a routine. He'd wake up, eat breakfast, go to work and come home to sleep in the guest bedroom.

Caroline kicked him out of their bed a long ago. He didn't know why –or _care _to know why. She had been this way since he got the promotion. He thought she understood that when he took this job that he would be working later and longer hours.

He gave her everything she wanted, but there was still an awkward silence whenever they were in the room together.

They stopped having sex four months ago. She stopped cooking him meals two months ago and all together stopped speaking to him this month.

He never bothered to ask _why. _But it's not like she put forth the effort either. His pressed the button on his keys to his car and walked in through the garage and into the kitchen to find that it was empty. _No surprise there. _

He heard a faint sound coming from the basement and walked down the stairs. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie, unbuttoning the first few to allow his chest room to breath.

He walked down the first few steps and the sounds of the television got louder. _Odd _that she would have the television that loud. He slowly kept descending down the stairs and he heard _something else._

A sound that he determined was _moan _coming from none other than Caroline herself. Anger surged through his veins at the thought of another man touching her.

He knew he held no emotional claim on her, but they were still bound by law. And he was still in love with her and that only amplified what he felt.

"Ohh." He heard her melodic voice. He remained still to hear if there was another voice in the mist, but he heard nothing.

He walked down to the middle of the staircase and spotted her on the big wrap around couch with a blanket over top, blocking the view of both her and _whomever _she was with.

He heard a loud cry from her again and then he _snapped._

He raced down the rest of the stairs and it took three long strides before he tore the blanket off of the couch to see that it was only Caroline.

Heat filled her cheeks, mostly in embarrassment of Klaus finding her in this compromising situation. Klaus looked completely dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. "I –I –what are you doing?" He finally asked.

Caroline remained quiet. Klaus looked down at her exposed body and licked his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her like this. Suddenly, he felt his pants tighten in response to her.

"Nothing." She told him refusing to acknowledge that he caught her _touching herself._

"It doesn't look like _nothing." _He pointed out trying to ignore the persistent throbbing in his pants.

She stood up and snatched the blanket off of him and quickly wrapped it around her body. "What's it to you anyway? Go do whatever you do Klaus and I'll be doing what I do." She made air quotes.

She turned to walk away, but Klaus grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Don't turn your back on me!" He screamed pulled her close to him,

She pulled in his embrace her loose blonde hair fanned in front of her face. "I should have turned my back on you ages ago! I don't know why I'm still here with you. I wait for you all the time to do something –talk to me, ask me if I'm okay, or anything at all! You've been neglecting me for _months. _Ever since you got this new job you've become lazy in our marriage. You barely cross paths with me let alone _touch me." _She laughed menacingly and looked Klaus straight in the eye.

"You caught me Klaus. You caught me doing something that you no longer do for me. I refuse to be neglected." He loosened the grip on her arm and she pulled herself out of his embrace.

She began to walk away and he thought about letting her go _again. _But he decided for once in his life he was going to be the first to take the initiative. He was no longer going to be the lazy one in their marriage. He quickly and _lightly _grabbed her arms and pulled her once again into his embrace.

She yet out a yelp at the instant contact. He grabbed her behind the neck and let his lips fall onto hers. She was hesitant at first, but knew this is what they both needed.

She encouraged him with a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her blanket fall to the ground. Klaus ran his hands down her waist and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him.

He led them over to the couch and gently laid her down. Her perfect blonde hair was sprawled out all over and he cursed himself for ever letting something so beautiful and perfect go. He would make love to her _many times_ tonight.

He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck and began to place butterfly kisses down her collarbone and into the valley of her breasts.

"Please Klaus." She begged to be touched. He would never hold back on his love for her again. He brought one nipple in between his teeth and began to lightly bite it. She arched her back in response as he kneaded her other one with his hand.

Her entire body was on fire and she felt she could get off just by him touching her like this.

He then equally gave pleasure to the other nipple and sucked on it _hard. _He knew she loved that. "Ohh _Klaus." _The sound of her saying his name made it even harder for him to rip his pants off and fuck her on the spot.

She pulled on his tie encouraging him to lean in for another kiss. He captured her lips in one swift motion completely dominating her mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she surprised him by taking his bottom lip and sucking on it.

That alone was enough to get him through the week, but he _needed more._

He began to trail his hand _down south _and admired that she stayed completely shaved. He slipped his fingers in between her folds and quickly began to tease her clit. Her look was dream-like and very pleasing to watch.

Klaus loved how expressive she was when she was being pleasured. "You look absolutely breath taking _love." _He whispered in her ear as his movements intensified. He could her ragged breathing as she came closer to her release.

"I need you inside me Klaus." He wouldn't protest that. He quickly removed his bottoms, leaving his dress shirt on and quickly slipped into Caroline.

She felt extremely _tight _and he loved every second of it. He moved in and out of her slowly, savoring each moment. He loved the way her breasts bounced as he slammed into her.

It was slow, hard and sensual. Just like they both liked it, but something in Caroline tonight seemed _animalistic. _Her entire mood changed in seconds as she pulled onto his tie and pulled him closer to her.

His pace quickened and he began to suck on her breast as her moans became louder. He knew she was getting close –so was he. She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled on his locks as her hips thrust to meet his.

They were now moving faster than they ever have before. Caroline quickly flipped them so she was on top of Klaus. He was surprised at the act, but was instantly more turned on.

His back was against the couch cushion where she straddled him never ceasing her movements as she turned them. She rolled her hips and rode him _hard. _He gripped her sides helping her control it as she bounced on top of him.

Her release came at the same time as his. Fireworks exploded, a bomb went off and they hit the lottery all at the same time. They both cried out in pleasure as they rode out their _first _orgasm.

Their movements ceased as he let himself release inside of her. The feeling was phenomenal. Caroline leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder still connected to him.

He wrapped his hands around her and held her that entire night. They made love three more times before falling asleep in each others embrace and Klaus made a promise that he would never commit the sin of _sloth _in their marriage again.

* * *

**You like? REVIEW!**


	7. Envy

**Envy**

_Envy – jealous_

The burn of the scotch sliding down his throat as he took his third shot felt oddly comforting. He had no intentions of coming here an hour ago.

He slammed the shot glass against the table and demanded for another. He didn't give the bartender a single look. She had been giving him side-glances for twenty minutes now. He refused to acknowledge it.

The bar wasn't local. It was on the outskirts of New Orleans. Caroline was foolish for coming here. A _dirty_ southern bar was no place for a lady. It was definitely out of her comfort zone, but by the way she leaned into the stranger, and stroked his arm would have led anyone to believe otherwise.

The man gave her _those eyes. _The ones that said 'I'm going to take you home tonight and fuck you'. Klaus wouldn't allow it. He never did, yet something in the way she was behaving tonight led him to believe her intentions were to _sleep with this stranger._

It sickened him to feel territorial over a woman whom he held no claim.

She tossed her head back at something the bastard said and laughed. Caroline glanced back at him, smirked and turned her pretty little head back around. She knew what she was doing to him and he _hated _her for it.

Why couldn't he be the one to make her laugh?

The song changed and Caroline slid off the barstool and offered the stranger a hand. She sauntered in front of him, making sure her hips swayed seductively as the stranger was pulled behind her.

Klaus took his fifth shot.

She turned around in his embrace, wiggled a little and pulled him in close. The stranger's hold on Caroline was intimate and Klaus didn't like it.

Why couldn't he be the one to hold her like that?

A tall dark haired beauty tapping on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. Klaus jumped at the opportunity. _Two can play at this game, sweetheart._

"I like whiskey." She told him taking a seat. Klaus nodded at the bartender encouraging her to add it to his tab. "You don't look like you're from around here." She pointed out.

"I'm not." He told her. He kept his eyes on Caroline.

"You know." She leaned a little closer into Klaus. Her lips were at his ear. "If you want to make her as jealous as you are of her, you need to play _dirty, _too." The dark haired stranger let her lips linger briefly by him.

He glanced at the dance floor again and he noticed Caroline and the stranger were gone.

"_Shit!" _He muttered to himself standing up. He looked down at the woman who allowed him to briefly get distracted.

"Don't look at me. Go get her." She pointed towards the swinging saloon doors and Klaus was gone before the song was over.

He stood outside of the bar and both of them were nowhere to be found. That led Klaus to think the worst.

He didn't want Caroline in the arms of anyone _but _him.

His head was starting to spin and it wasn't because of the alcohol. He was by no means a lightweight.

His next stop was the motel attached to the bar. He slammed the door open and the receptionist jumped gripping her pen as Klaus approached her.

"Did a blonde and some stranger walk in here recently?" He asked her as calmly as possible, but the thought of Caroline withering beneath another man was unsettling.

"I don't deal with domestic disputes, sir." She dropped the pen and snapped her gum. The girl was nervous.

Klaus scowled at her tossing her a fifty-dollar bill. She pointed down the hall and told him the room number. He didn't knock on the door. He kicked it down.

When it opened. He didn't find the stranger, only Caroline.

She laid before him in nothing but a white lace bra and matching thong. She raised an eyebrow at him and Klaus walked into the room, locking it.

They both remained silent.

"I wasn't expecting _you." _She lied to him running her manicured hand through her loose blonde locks. Her gaze wouldn't meet his. She would never tell him, but she was afraid. She pushed his patience too far this time.

"Like hell you weren't." In three long strides his body covered hers. He attacked her neck first biting and sucking as she withered underneath him.

He stilled her compulsive moments by locking her wrists above her head. He could taste the alcohol on her lips as he sucked on them. He promised himself they would be swollen by the end of the night.

She moaned when he bit her nipple through the white lace and pushed her chest closer to him. Her body was responsive and loved every second of it.

"I didn't like watching him touch you, Caroline." He twisted the other nipple with his thumb and finger.

"Do you think it was _fun _to watch?" He used both of his hands and pushed her breasts together, kneading them in between his hands. Caroline was at his complete mercy.

"I thought that I would find you here with him, Caroline." He slipped her bra straps off her shoulders gently before tearing the entire thing into pieces. Her breasts were now exposed.

He took a second to admire the peach colored buds before he latched his mouth onto one of them.

"Perhaps you set me up." She arched her back aching for more. He would gladly give her whatever her body needed. He was a possessive man and would never let another get that close again.

"Perhaps I'm jealous." His hand along her inner thigh and she voluntarily opened it, allowing him access. She then tugged at his shirt, encouraging him to undress, but this was _his _game and it would be played by _his_ rules.

He ignored her protests and tore her panties off, joining them with her soiled bra. His hand grazed her sex and her body convulsed. Her first orgasm rocked through her body and he _barely _touched her.

She sheepishly blushed and Klaus smiled at her. Before she had time to recover, he slipped two fingers inside of her, bringing her back from embarrassment.

"_Ohh, Klaus_," She moaned as he pumped his fingers slowly in and out of her. He used his thumb to stroke her clit as his movements quickened. She bucked her hips pleading for more.

He would give it to her.

He would give her the world if given the chance.

His was naked before her within seconds. She gladly spread her legs before him and he positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in hard and fast, knowing that she was already ready for him.

She aided his movements by pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. He grabbed onto her hips as hard as he could pounding deeper and deeper into her. He knew it would leave a bruise, but neither of them cared.

It would be a sole reminder of their night together.

Klaus flipped Caroline onto her stomach and took her from behind. Her body was startled at the sudden changed, but quickly adapted. He grasped onto her breasts and suddenly she felt her second orgasm build.

Klaus was close too and he leaned into her bring her close, "Come for me _sweetheart." _And she did.

Both of their orgasms came at once and every thought went out the door.

Everything that ever mattered didn't matter anymore because in this moment they were together. No one else mattered. Not the bartender and certainly not the stranger.

Caroline belonged to Klaus and he dared her to defy him again.

* * *

**Suggestions for the last installment? Gluttony?**


	8. Gluttony

**Gluttony**

_Gluttony - __habitual eating to excess._

Opening the refrigerator, Caroline scanned the contents for anything that looked edible. It was three in the morning and her cravings had yet to subside.

Being seven months pregnant was _not _easy. She was on her second pregnancy and this by far had been the worst with cravings.

Klaus ran around for her all hours of the day, getting anything and everything she requested. She was surprised she managed to gain only a healthy amount of weight despite her eating habits.

She tapped her finger on the door, hoping that something would magically appear so that she didn't have to wake Klaus up, _again. _

"Pickles… no. Left over pasta… no."

She sighed closing the refrigerator and walked towards the pantry, hoping she would have better luck. "

Chocolate chips cookies… no. Peanut butter… no."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Seriously? There's nothing to eat in this damn house."

She waddled her way back to the bedroom. Klaus was sound asleep and Caroline felt bad for what she was about to do. She went around to his side of the bed and lightly shook him.

"Klaus," She whispered. "Wake up, I'm hungry." He stirred lightly in his sleep, but eventually opened his eyes at the sight of Caroline before him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up turning on the lamp next to the bed.

"There's no food in the house and I'm hungry." She crossed her arms and pouted.

He looked at her _almost _annoyed. "You woke me up at three in the morning because you couldn't find anything to eat?"

The way he said it, made it sound worse than it had been when she couldn't find anything in the kitchen.

"Well … yeah. Could you go pick me something up?" She smiled, looking hopeful.

He groaned, but climbed out of bed. Caroline clapped her hands in excitement as she followed him out of the bedroom.

"Let's look in the kitchen again love. Maybe you'll find something this time around?" That wasn't what she was expecting. She hoped that he would go get her fast food or something at a gas station.

"I already looked," She sulked. "There's nothing the two of us want to eat in here." She placed her hand on her abdomen and rubbed her stomach.

"Baby, there's nothing open around here. Let's look again and compromise." He opened the refrigerator door and scanned the contents.

"I don't want to look again." Klaus ignored her and rummaged through their refrigerator. They certainly had a _ton _of food and knew that Caroline was being picky.

_Damn pregnancy hormones._

Suddenly, Klaus got an idea. He pulled out a can of whipped cream, strawberries and a bar of Hershey's chocolate from the freezer.

He turned around to face Caroline, who was already eyeing up the chocolate bar.

"Go back to the bedroom sweetheart and take all your clothes off," Suddenly Caroline caught on and smirked at Klaus.

She made her way back to the bedroom anticipating both of her cravings being met. She stripped all of her clothes off and caught sight of her body in the full-length mirror.

She truly was glowing. Her hair was still curled from the previous evening and she admired the way it was able to maintain its volume.

She did what she was told and waited for Klaus in the bed, stark.

He emerged only seconds later with all of the contents that he had previously pulled out of the kitchen. He placed them on the dresser and approached Caroline.

He hovered over her and lightly kissed her nose, cheek and the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arm around Klaus' neck bringing him closer. She moaned as he nibbled and kissed everywhere.

He brushed his fingers around both of her swollen nipples. The size of her breasts was certainly a perk of the pregnancy.

"Do you trust me darling?" He mumbled in between kisses. She looked up at him under her hazy eyes and nodded.

He leaned over and grabbed the can of whipped cream from the dresser. Her eyes widened in anticipation.

He shook the can and placed the whipped cream on her breasts. She squirmed at the coldness.

He dipped his head on her left breast and began sucking on it, taking up all the contents. Caroline pushed her breasts up in response to the contact.

He then removed his mouth from the left and paid the same amount of attention to the right.

Caroline still hungry, decided to take control. "Lie on your back and take off your clothes." She commanded him.

He complied and Caroline's hormones went into overdrive at the sight of his perfectly sculpted body.

She couldn't _wait _to devour him. She drew a line with the whipped cream from his navel to his manhood. Reaching over to the dresser, she grabbed the container of strawberries and lined them down the entire path.

She started at his navel and began to lick the whipped cream, taking each strawberry in her mouth as she descended lower. When she reached his manhood, she added more whipped cream.

She looked up at Klaus for permission and he greedily complied.

She licked his entire length and Klaus moaned. She bobbed her head up and down for a few moments before Klaus pulled her up and kissed her fully on the mouth.

He flipped them over so she was now on her stomach and Klaus looked at her devilishly as he reached over and grabbed the Hershey bar.

Every sense in Caroline heightened. He opened the contents and broke off a piece and offered it to her. She greedily took in in her mouth, lightly sucking on his finger and he placed it there.

He placed a piece of chocolate on her sex and began to devour her. The chocolate melted as he flicked his tongue on her clit. Her hips tilted forward in response to the contact and she found her hands woven in his hair, eager for more.

"Ohh... Klaus," She moaned. "I need you inside me." He quickly cleaned licked her clean and came up to kiss her mouth.

"Turn around, baby." She turned around on all fours and before she could think about it, Klaus took her from behind.

He started out slow, allowing her to adjust. When her moans grew louder, his thrusts became faster. Soon they both were reaching their climax and he filled her completely as her orgasm came after his.

He pulled out and laid next to her as she reached over and began to eat the rest of the food.

"We should definitely do that again," She moaned popping a strawberry inside her mouth. Klaus laughed as he watched Caroline hungrily ate the remainder of the food. Their euphoria was quickly interrupted at the sound of their one year olds cry coming through the baby monitor.

"Your turn," She pointed her finger at Klaus, who was already up to take care of the younger Mikaelson.

* * *

**Well that ends the series! Review please and let me know what you think!**

**ALSO LOOK FOR MY NEW SERIES 'Seven Heavenly Virtues'**


End file.
